


I thought you were dead

by Chloe_marseillaise_loki



Category: Captain Marvel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_marseillaise_loki/pseuds/Chloe_marseillaise_loki
Summary: Ce one shot s'inspire de l'univers de Captain Marvel, et en particulier des personnages, Carol Danvers (dit Vers) et Yon-Rogg. Les événements se déroulent lors de la fin du premier film des « Gardiens de la galaxie » après l'arrestation de Ronan.Carol sillonne l'univers sans but depuis plusieurs mois, aucune menace ne semblait pointer à l'horizon, mais en ce jour du 24 mai elle voit son voyant s'allumer, un gardien d'une des prisons les plus sophistiqué de l'univers lui demande de venir en personne car un des détenus semble avoir un comportement étrange depuis plusieurs jours. Il semble qu'il dise le prénom d'une personne durant son sommeil et ce prénom n'est autre que « Vers ».#OS #Amour #Retrouvailles #Combat





	I thought you were dead

PDV Carol: 

En ce jour du 24 mai je me reposais dans le siège du cockpit de mon vaisseau, cela faisait plusieurs mois que rien ne semblait déranger l'équilibre de l'univers. Après l'arrestation de Ronan, ce salaud en passant, grâce au courage qu'avait entreprit l'équipe des « Gardiens de la galaxie » l'univers pouvait souffler un moment, mais moi en tout cas je n'oubliais la menace « Thanos » qui rôdait autours de nous et qui pouvait s'abattre à tout moment. J'espérais de tout cœur que le tesseract était toujours en sécurité auprès de Fury, cela faisait d'ailleurs une longue période que je n'étais pas revenu sur terre, mais finalement pourquoi n'irais-je pas maintenant ? Et bien oui pourquoi pas ? Aucune menace ne semblait pointer à l'horizon. J'étais sur le point d'inscrire la destination dans l'ordinateur de bord que mon voyant s'allumait. Je souffla un coup, à chaque fois que je voulais prendre un peu de repos l'univers me rappelait à l'ordre, en espérant que ce soit une véritable urgence et pas comme celle de la dernière fois où j'ai du aller secourir un Flarken coincé dans un arbre. Cette salle bête avait réussi à me griffer au visage, heureusement que ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure et pas comme la griffure de Fury. J'allumais alors le voyant et vit apparaître un gardien de prison, je me concentrais alors sur ce qu'il avait à me dire car cela devait être important.

Carol: Bonjour gardien, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Gardien: Bonjour vous êtes bien Captain Marvel ?

Carol: En chair et en os mon vieux.

Gardien: Comment ?

Carol: Laisse tomber, terme Terran.

Il semblait s'agiter un moment ne sachant pas très bien où se mettre, cela me fit légèrement sourire. Un de mes passes temps favoris était d'utiliser des termes Terran, sachant que la plupart des habitants de l'univers ne les comprennent pas je trouve sa plutôt amusant.

Carol: Bon revenons en à vous. Quel est le sujet de votre appel.

Gardien: Et bien il semblerait que l'un de nos détenus est un comportement étrange depuis quelques jours.

J'hocha la tête en réponse.

Carol: Et quel est-t-il ?

Gardien: Il semblerait qu'il appelle quelqu'un dans son sommeil.

Je le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il me faisait une blague ou quoi ?

Carol: Emmenait le voir un psy alors, parce que je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi mon aide peut vous être utile.

Gardien: Attendez ce n'est pas terminé, et je pense que cette partie va fortement vous intéresser.

Je l'écoutais à nouveau mais sans être totalement pris par son récit.

Carol: Bien, continuer.

Gardien: Cela fait donc plusieurs jours que ce prisonnier parle dans son sommeil, mais le plus étrange dans tout sa c'est que le prénom qu'il dit dans son sommeil est « Vers ».

À l'entente de mon ancien prénom datant de l'époque où je faisais encore partie de l'empire Kree et de la Starforce je tiqua. Qui dans tous l'univers pouvait connaître mon ancien nom à part ... non... ça ne peut pas être lui... À l'heure qu'il est il doit croupir dans une prison de Hala. 

Carol: Gardien, dans quel prison êtes vous ?

Gardien: Je suis dans celle sur Xandar Madame.

Je souffla un coup. Bien, ce ne doit être encore qu'un dégénéré qui m'a regardé trop longtemps à la télé et qui par je ne sais quel miracle connaît mon ancien prénom. Arrête Carol, tu sais bien que tu inventes n'importe quoi. Bon, le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net c'est d'aller sur les lieux.

Carol: Bien, gardien je serais là dans une heure le temps d'atteindre le prochain point de saut pour Xandar.

Gardien: Bien je vous attendrais. 

Je coupa la transmission. Si c'est bien qui je pense, je crois que les murs de la prison ne suffiront pas pour le garder de ma colère.

 

                      ——————————————

 

1h plus tard.

J'arrivais enfin sur Xandar. Je posa mon vaisseau dans le hangar dédié à la prison, je descendis de celui-ci et me dirigea vers l'entrée où je percevais de loin le gardien que j'avais eu par transmission. Arrivé à sa hauteur il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous commencèrent à marcher dans l'immense couloir de la prison.

Gardien: Vous devez savoir quelques petites choses avant de le rencontrer.

Carol: Dîtes.

Gardien: Et bien tout d'abord il peut être très violent suivant son humeur du jour, souvent lorsqu'il est dans cet état nous avons besoin d'au moins quatre hommes pour le retentir de tout casser. Ensuite, il a suivi un entraînement de combattant assez impressionnant, nous le soupçonnons d'être...

Carol: Kree...

Gardien: Euh ... et bien oui. Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Je restais pétrifié devant ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Nous venions juste d'arriver devant la cellule.

Carol: L'homme que vous avez dans votre cellule ne m'est pas inconnu.

Au son de ma voix l'homme se leva du lit placé dans le noir au fond de la cellule, et se dirigea dans notre direction.

Homme: Vers c'est vous ? 

J'esquissai un sourire.

Carol: Il semble que je vais devoir te rappeler que je m'appelle Carol, mais bon les anciennes habitudes sont dures à perdre, n'est-ce pas Yon-Rogg ?

Je le vis sourire avec son petit sourire supérieure qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser à la fin de nos entraînements, un frisson me parcourût l'échine.

Yon- Rogg: Ravi de te revoir aussi (il marque un temps) Vers.

 

                    ———————————————

Après que le gardien m'ai laissé rentrer dans la cellule de Yon je lui fis signe de me laisser seul à seul avec lui. Il partit quelques secondes plus tard. Je fis alors face à Yon qui était planté contre le mur face à la porte.

Carol: Eh bien raconte moi tous. Comment as tu fais pour te retrouver coincé dans cette cellule ? Attends laisse moi deviner... Tu as mentis à quelqu'un pendant six ans à nouveau et cette fois-ci cette personne n'était pas très complaisante ?

Je le vis soupirer du coin de l'œil, je souris alors de satisfaction.

Yon-Rogg: Non, malheureusement pour toi je n'ai pas recommencé, mais je vois que toi en tout cas tu as gardé ton sens de l'humour.

Carol: Alors on en est toujours au même stade ?

Yon-Rogg: Explique toi.

Carol: Tu ne t'excusera donc jamais pour ce que tu m'a fait vivre pendant 6 ans.

Yon-Rogg: Vers ...

Je commençais à m'énerver.

Carol: Mon nom est Carol ! 

Je passa une main dans mes cheveux pour essayer d'apaiser ma colère, puis dirigea à nouveau mon regard vers lui.

Carol: Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé en me donnant de ton sang, pourquoi m'avoir entraîné pendant six ans, pourquoi m'avoir menti pendant six ans ?!

Au fur et à mesure que je déblayais mes questions je m'étais avancée dans sa direction. J'étais à présent à sa hauteur. Il me fixait alors de ses yeux jaunes étincelant.

Yon-Rogg: Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir ou t'utiliser, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Ronan nous a manipulé. Je pensais faire ce qui été juste pour assurer la protection des Kree. Lorsque nous sommes descendu sur terre pour arrêter Mar-Vell, nous ne soupçonnions pas ta présence, puis lorsque l'on c'est retrouvé face à face tous les deux et que tu as tiré sur le générateur j'ai ressenti pour la première fois de ma vie de la peur. Je ne te connaissais pas, et pourtant j'avais peur pour ta vie. Quand je suis allé à ta hauteur pour voir si tu étais encore en vie je retenais mon souffle. J'ai alors vue que tu étais encore en vie, Min-erva aurait été prête à te laisser mourir ou te tirer dessus, je l'en ai empêché, je t'ai alors pris avec nous en direction de Hala. Dans le vaisseau j'étais à tes côtés tout le long, je tenais dans mes mains ce petit bout de métal ou était inscrit le nom de Vers. Je ne connaissais rien de ta vie, tu étais Terran, et pour je ne sais quel raison j'avais ce besoin irrépressible de te protéger. Lorsque nous avons atterri sur Hala dans le hangar je t'ai porté dans mes bras et je suis descendu du vaisseau, Ronan était là, il ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais un Terran dans mes bras, je lui est alors répondu de but en blanc, ce que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'ailleurs face à lui, que si on ne se dépêchait de t'emmener dans l'aile médicale tu allais périr et que pour le moment je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'attarder près de lui. Ronan me regarda sévèrement mais fit appeler un médecin, quelque seconde plus tard un brancard arriva, je t'y déposa dessus, ton visage était blême, tu commençais à mourir. Les médecins me demandais de rester derrière, mais je bravais leur demandes et ne lâcher pas ton côté jusqu'à l'aile médicale, arrivé là-bas il te branchèrent pour te garder en vie. Plusieurs heures passèrent, tu ne te réveillais toujours pas, quand à moi j'étais resté tout le long à tes côtés, assis sur une chaise à côté de ton lit. Les médecins vinrent finalement m'annoncer ce que je craignais, ton corps Terran ne survivrait pas avec la magie du noyau en toi, le seul moyen de te sauver était de te transfuser du sang Kree, et donc de te transformer en Kree. Les médecins me dirent alors que si je le souhaitais je pouvais être celui qui te transférait le sang, mais ce ne serais pas sans conséquence, si j'acceptais de te donner une partie de mon sang, je te serais complètement dévoué, cela créerait alors un lien de sang entre nous deux, indestructible tant que les deux était en vie. Je te connaissais depuis à peine quelques heures et tu étais sur le point de changer ma vie à tout jamais. Sans réfléchir un instant de plus je donnais mon accord aux médecins. Après avoir fait la transfusion les médecins m'annoncèrent que tu étais sauvé, mais qu'il fallait à présent que tu te reposes pour récupérer de tous les événements qui venaient de se produire. Je quitta finalement ton côté quelques minutes plus tard, pour à mon tour aller me reposer, mais sur mon chemin je rencontra Min-erva qui m'annonçait que j'étais convoqué par le Supremor. Intrigué par cette convocation surprise je m'exécutais. Arrivé face au Supremor que fut ma surprise quand je découvris que celui qui se tenait face à moi n'étais plus mon père, et qu'à la place il y avait toi. Toi Vers, toi qui avais changé le sens de ma vie en moins de quelques heures. Le Supremor me demanda alors de veiller à ta formation de combattant pour la StarForce, mais il m'indiqua de ne laisser rien au hasard, car tu étais notre meilleur arme contre la menace Skrull. Je ne répondis rien à cette dernière recommandation.

Un moment de silence s'installa.

Yon-Rogg: Comprend tu enfin que pendant ses six années où je t'ai menti ce n'était que pour une chose, te préserver. Je n'aurais jamais attenté à ta vie ou laisser quelqu'un le faire, tout simplement parce que ... je tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne te l'imagine Carol Danvers.

Je l'avais regardé tout le long dans les yeux, pour détecter si il me mentait ou me disais la vérité. Ce qui confirma la véracité de ses paroles fut ses dernières paroles. Un Kree ne parlait jamais de qui il voyait en le Supremor, et encore moins de ses sentiments, signe de faiblesse. Je le vis me regardait attentivement pour déceler une réaction de ma part, voyant que je ne réagissais pas il commença à se déplacer en direction de son lit pour aller s'y asseoir. Il n'en eu pas le temps, car je le retins par son poignet. Nos yeux se connectèrent, et l'espace restant entre nous commençait à peser.

Carol: Une dernière question.

Je le vis sourire légèrement.

Yon-Rogg: Dis je t'en pris.

Carol: Pourquoi dis-tu mon nom dans ton sommeil ?

Yon-Rogg: Même les anciens Kree déchus gardent des secrets, mais celui-ci en est un peu connus de tous.

Il prit une inspiration.

Yon-Rogg: Lorsque je tiens à une personne, d'une manière forte, je laisse son nom échapper de mes lèvres, comme pour me rappeler les moments heureux passé avec elle.

Sans une once d'hésitation je ferma la distance qui restait entre nous, et vint planter mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un peu surpris de ma réaction Yon mis quelques secondes à réagir, lorsqu'il prit finalement conscience de la situation il glissa ses bras en bas de mon dos, je mis alors les miens autour de son cou. Après avoir assouvi cette faim possessive je me recula légèrement pour reprendre mon souffle, nos fronts étaient à quelques centimètres les uns des autres.

Carol: Cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne tes six ans de mensonge.

Je sentis le rire de Yon contre mon buste.

Yon-Rogg: Je m'en doute, mais après ce qu'il vient de se produire je crois que je suis sur la voie du pardon, non ?

Carol; Tais-toi et embrasse moi.

Il s'exécuta alors, mais cette fois-ci le baiser était lent et désireux, comme si il donnait une partie de lui dedans. Je poussa alors mon corps contre lui pour être encore plus proche de lui. Il prit mes jambes et les fit se croiser derrière son dos, il descendit alors ses lèvres dans mon cou et appuya ses lèvres sur celui-ci. Un gémissement s'échappa de moi, je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Soudain j'entendais des bruits de pas arrivé dans notre direction, je descendis alors de lui et essaya de paraître présentable. Je vis du coin de l'œil Yon faire de même. 

Gardien: Vous avez finis Madame ?

Carol: Tout à fait Gardien.

Je commença à me diriger vers la porte de la cellule, presque sortie de celle-ci je me retourna vers Yon.

Carol: Merci de votre coopération monsieur, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Je le vis sourire de satisfaction, maudit sourire.

Yon-Rogg: De même Carol.

Et sur ces derniers mots je lui envoya un dernier regard et sortis de la cellule. Je pensais alors que l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.

 

 

J'espère que vous avez apprécier !

Les votes sont les bienvenus et les commentaires aussi. 🤗

**Author's Note:**

> Les votes et commentaires sont appréciés. :)


End file.
